Eternity
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: "My father always said great things last forever but wondrous things last for eternity."


I do not own.  
chapter 1...  
I know i've written so many unfinished stories but until this one is finished there will be no more new stories, if I make a new one beat me with a fire hose until I delete it. Also, it's been a while sence I've done any actuall writing so if i get some stuff wrong please tell me... I may delete some of my early school-based stories because I'm prolly never gonna get them done. If you want them PM me the title and whoever does it first gets them. These apply to the school based ones only! If this goes well I'll put up a list of "adoptable stories" in a note followed by a short story.  
Also, one shots and song fics don't count. I've taken the 3 chapters from Bankotsu & Kagome I and fit them into here. From now I will be making this my own. If I miss things please tell me because as I said I have just taken things from that 1 story. Im gettin back into writing now because family matters are resolved for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After the fight at Mt. Hakurei Bankotsu wakes up in a strange place surrounded by his worst enemies. He instantly clicks with one, than another, than another. They don't suspect him. They already trust him. What can Bankotsu possibly be up too now? Is he planning to wreak vengeance or can he stay sane knowing the people he is traveling with killed his brothers. Why does this Kagome catch his eye so much? What is it about her that makes him want her so badly...?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXX  
XXX  
XX  
X

_His snarl ripped into Inuyasha's chest...If only looks could kill...  
"Inuyasha, I was not born a demon, I was not born with any...Special powers like your Miko or the Priest, but Now that I have slain 1000 men and 1000 demons my wish has been fulfilled. Now..." Bankotsu spun Banryu above his head. a Red-Orange ball of heat formed on it. "INUYASHA! THIS IS MY SUPER NOVA!" Bankotsu screamed as he lurched his body forward, sending the scorching ball of heat at Inuyasha._

_"Dammit! What do I- of course! If That's demonic energy than I should be able to...Yes! I see it!" Inuyasha snapped his eyes open, the first wave of heat had hit him and he was already sweating and burning. He brought up the Tessaiga. "Bankotsu! You. Are. DONE!" He screamed as he sent a typhoon of energy towards the Sun-like ball sending it back at Bankotsu._

_"Shit! No, No, No!" Bankotsu screamed in his mind. The heat was enough to make his haori sleeves off reveling muscle and skin which was also burnt. He held Banryu up, trying to shield himself. A bolt of lightning hit Banryu and shattered it. "NO! FUCK!" Bankotsu screamed as he was enveloped into the ball of fire. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pair of piercing sapphire eyes snapped open. A man sat up, he had burn marks all over his body. He tried to sit up. No good, the pain was intense, Bankotsu almost teared up. Deciding he could not go anywhere right now closed his eyes and after a few moments, fell into a deep sleep...

**A few hours later**

Bankotsu woke up again. This time he was able to get up. He was also bandaged from his Right thigh to his chest. He slowly got up.  
He limped to the hottest room of the large stone house, the smithy. He saw a big, muscled man banging a hammer on a large block of metal. Standing next to him was a thin, old man with large eyes, easily recognizable as the legendary sword crafter, Totosai.  
A woman in a green miniskirt and white long sleeve shirt with green and gold trim was sitting next to the silver haired Hanyou.

"The fuck?" Bankotsu screamed. He found a sword with a blue blade and held it in front of him.  
"Hmm? Oh, Bankotsiyu, you're awake now it seems." Totosai said casually.  
"That's Ban**kotsu** you old worm!" Bankotsu shouted.  
Inuyasha drew Tessiga. "See Kagome! I told you he would try to kill us!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kaogme said.

Inuyasha face planted into the stone floor.  
"F...uck...youuuu!"  
"Sit, Sit, Sit!" Kagome said once again...er...thrice again.  
"Owwwwwwwwww..." Inuyasha moaned.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Bankotsu shouted, tensing up again.  
"Bankotsu...um...We were thinking..." Kagome said.  
"Out with it before I cut your head off!" Bankotsu snapped.

Kagome snapped to life. "We were wondering if you wanted to help up kill Naraku...You'd seem like a really strong ally and we could use your size and strength to our advantage." She said quickly, avoiding direct eye-contact.  
"Well, I'm fla- did you just call me short?" Bankotsu asked, lowering the sword. He walked over to Kagome and stood, back erect. He was at least 5 foot 10 to 6 feet tall. a full 2-6 inches taller than her.

"Who's short now little girl?" Bankotsu said with a seductive chuckle following.  
"Hey, Leave her the fuck alone!" Inuyasha screamed.  
"Inuyasha s...sit." She said. She stared into Bankotsu's eyes. She stood on tip-toe and gave Bankotsu a small kiss. Bankotsu smirked and kissed back harsly. The kiss the two were now sharing felt good. Way better than when she kissed Inuyasha. Why?

Bankotsu pulled back smirking. "I am the most seductive man in the entire eastern part of the world."  
Kagome slapped him. "You ass! And I'm not little! I'm 5'6 and am 17 years old!"  
Bankotsu retaliated, "And I'm 19 years old and 5'9." Bankotsu said still smirking.  
Kagome growled.  
Bankotsu smirked. "I'm really gonna enjoy fucking with you, and in more than one way." Bankotsu got in close to Kagome's face and whispered the last part.

-Later-

It was dark both inside and outside. The only thing Kagome could see was Bankotsu's illuminating Sapphire eyes. She could only hear the faint pinging noises and Inuyasha's slow, even breathing as he slept. Bankotsu. He could see everything. Secretly, Bankotsu, underneath all of those lairs of hate he felt something for the Miko. He loved her. He hadn't known until the last second of the battle. When he thought he was going to die. He wanted to scream her name so badly, hoping she would hear his last words but the only thing that came out was "No,". It burned him inside, knowing he could not have her. She belonged to Inuyasha. He hated him ever since he first saw him. Another reason to hate him.

"Bankotsu, what's on your mind?" Kagome asked, noticing Bankotsu had not said a single word or movement since everyone went to bed.  
"It's nothing, go to sleep." Bankotsu said.  
"Well, I sorta can't. Inuyasha told me to keep an eye on you until Sango's shift."  
"Tch. I may be stupid but I'm not THAT stupid. If I move a muscle, I go boom. I know the demon slayer entangled me with exploding wire traps."  
Bankotsu smirked.  
"Wow, you know that? How?"  
"I am a mercenary, it's my natural instincts. If something sounds or feels wrong I wake up faster than Chuck Norris does a roundhouse kick." Bankotsu explained.  
"How do you know who Chuck Norris is?" Kagome asked.  
" I read your Chuck Norris facts book." Bankotsu said. "Well. The ones I could read. I'm not that good of a reader." Bankotsu added.  
"You can't read?" Kagome asked.  
"No, not really. I grew up poor so I did not own any books and by the time I got enough cash i didn't have enough time to learn to read."  
"Oh."

After a few hours the alarm clock rang waking Sango up.  
"Kagome, you can go to sleep now." She said.  
"No it's fine." She said. "I'm not really tired. Wanna stay up with me?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah sure." Sango sat down after stepping over Miroku and Shippo.  
"Welcome to the party, now if you don't mind, please get your ass off of my leg." Bankotsu said.  
"Sorry you black haired-blue eyed drunk bar hoe." Sango said sourly.  
"Those things are true, except I'm not drunk, although i want to be, and I quit being a bar hoe after i killed the bar owner." Bankotsu said.

About an hour later Kagome saw Bankotsu's eyes flutter shut, shut completely, open completely, than close for the rest of the night.  
The next day everybody awoke in a panic. Bankotsu was gone, so was Banryu. The trip wires were also all cut.

"Where is he?" An angry Inuyasha screamed waking everybody.  
"Where is who?" Miroku asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Bankotsu is gone!" He shouted again.  
"Kagome's gone too!" Sango pointed out.  
"FUCK!" Inuyasha screamed.  
**...With Bankotsu...**  
Bubbles arose from a hotspring. A few seconds later Kagome popped up. Bankotsu popped up a few seconds after.  
"Kagome, quitting already? I have a good 45 minutes left in me." Bankotsu smirked.  
"Bankotsu, do you ever smile? do you always smirk?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes I do smile." Bankotsu said getting close to Kagome to where his chest touched Kagome's. He smiled slightly.

Bankotsu enveloped Kagome into a bear hug and kissed her. Kagome melted into the kiss and found her tongue entangled with Bankotsu's. Kagome, recovering from the heart melting kiss, pushed Bankotsu away.

"Bankotsu, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I can't keep doing this to Inuyasha. I-" Kagome was cut off by a voice screaming her name.  
"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha screamed.  
"Inuyasha, it's not what you think!"  
"Bullshit! I trusted you and you betray me with this undead zombie!" Inuyasha screamed.

Bankotsu got out, dried off, and dressed. He picked up Banryu.  
"You NEVER deserved her! She is too good for a half-breed like you you filthy scum!" Bankotsu said. His voice was a smooth as velvet. That made it scary.  
Inuyasha growled.  
"Besides, you have the priestess Kikyo, you only wand Kagome 'cause she is her reincarnation." Bankotsu turned to Kagome.  
"Look in his eyes," Bankotsu turned to Inuyasha. "You know it's true Kagome." Bankotsu's eyes were now a dark, violent shade of blue.  
"Kagome, that's not true! He's trying to manipulate you!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"THAT'S WHY YOU TRIED TO SAVE KIKYO WHEN SHE DIED BUT ONLY SLUNG KAGOME OVER YOUR SHOULDER WHEN SHE BROKE HER ANKLE LAST WEEK!" Bankotsu screamed. He was seething. He was through playing these childish games with the Hanyou. "MY POINT IS YOU CARE FOR A DEAD PILE OF ASHES FROM 50 YEARS AGO MORE THAN A WOMAN WITH A BEATING HEART!" Bankotsu added.  
"I-Inuyasha, is that true? Do you still love her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha lowered his stance and his eyes.  
"Kagome, I-"  
"Inuyasha, just tell me!" Do you love her?" Kagome asked. Tears were trickling down her cheeks.  
Inuyasha turned away. "Yes Kagome. But not as much as I do you." Inuyasha said softly.  
"I love you is spelled with eight letters...so is Bullshit. Inuyasha...we're done." Kagome said quietly.  
"Oh...I see." Inuyasha said so softly it was only audible to him, and Bankotsu.  
"Fuck off Inuyasha. Next time we meet I'm gonna hack you limb from limb." Bankotsu said stabbing Banryu into the ground.  
"Kagome, let's go. You are with me now." Bankotsu said. "If any one of you wish to travel with us, you are more than welcome." Bankotsu said.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. Than Bankotsu. Than Kagome. Than Miroku. Miroku nodded.  
"Bankotsu. We want to come with you." Sango said.  
"What are you still doing over there than? Get over here." Bankotsu said.  
Sango gathered Kilala and Shippo. She and Miroku walked over to Bankotsu and stood by him and Kagome.

"Kagome, let's go." Bankotsu said, handing her clothes to her.  
Kagome dressed. Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and Kagome's bag. The new group headed into the woods. Inuyasha sat against a tree and cried...

Bankotsu walked down the dirt road. The quiet _tak, tak, tak, tak_ of Banryu bouncing on his shoulder was rythmatic. Like a heart beat.  
"Bankotsu, if you don't mind me asking, why have you taken us as comrades?" Miroku asked breaking the silence.  
"Because it's a lot more fun being with people you know than a bunch of bandits and seeing as you killed my family I've really got nobody except my baby Banryu." Bankotsu responded.

It was nearly dark before anybody spoke. Bankotsu himself broke the silence.  
"We'll camp here, I'd say we've covered enough ground for today." Bankotsu said. He dropped to the ground and sat Indian style. He grabbed a branch, and his knife and began carving it.  
"Hey Bankotsu, can Kagome and I go wash up a bit?" Sango asked.  
"Why do you need to ask me?" Bankotsu asked.

**...30 minutes later... **  
Sango and Kagome relaxed into the warm, steaming water.  
"So, Kagome, what do you think of our new "pack leader?" Sango asked.  
"He's okay seeing as he's a mercenary and killed thousands of people." Kagome said.  
"True. When you were all over him a few hours earlier did you..."  
"what?...NO! I did NOT! Why would you think that?"  
"Well, you two were in a warm pool of water grabbing him." Sango giggled.  
"Yeah, so?" Kagome turned away trying to hide her blush.  
"Well, maybe he grabbed you in your no-no spot." Sango giggled again.

"So, if your not from around here, where were you born?"  
"I was born around the Phillipines area. Somewhere in Manila."  
"That explains a lot."

Bankotsu and Miroku appeared out of the shrubs.  
"Hey, get out, it's our turn to chill." Bankotsu said.  
"How bout WE go in THERE with THEM?" Miroku said.  
"Good idea monk!" Bankotsu said jumping into the water, leaving a train of clothes behind him.  
"I was just kidding, but oh well." Miroku said. He jumped in too.

"Bankotsu, Miroku! What are you guys doing?" Sango shouted.  
"We're bathing, what do you think we're doing?" Bankotsu asked. He cocked his head to the side and had a puzzled look on his face. He laughed and fell backwards, splashing everybody.

"Hey, Kagome. I made you something." Bankostu said.  
"Oh yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked smiling.  
Bankotsu swam over to his haori and rummaged through his breast pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of silk cloth. He carefully pulled back the folds, making a flower. In the very center of it was a small wooden dove. He handed it to Kagome.

"B-Bankotsu, it's beautiful! How did you make this?" Kagome asked, rising her gaze to Bankotsu's eyes from the dove.  
"My father. Before he died he taught me to make these. He told me they represent good luck and fortune." Bankotsu said.  
"Thank you Ban." Kagome said as she embraced Bankotsu warmly.  
"No problem Kagome." Bankotsu whispered as he returned the hug.  
"Bankotsu, do you remember when we met in the forest just before Mt. Hakurei?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes, I do. Why?" Bankotsu cocked an eyebrow.  
"I meant to give something to you."  
"Oh? What is that?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome pulled out her bottle of Shikon Shards. She pulled out the cork and emptied the contents of the bottle into Bankotsu's open hand.  
"For the time you saved me from that demon. It would've killed me if you hadn't come along." Kagome smiled.  
"Kagome...Thank you." Bankotsu said. He pressed the four shards into his body. He glowed a bright red-pink color for a moment.  
" No, think of it as more of a "your welcome." Kagome smiled.

Bankotsu smiled back.  
"Hey...Where did the pervert and the slayer go?" Bankotsu looked around.  
"Knowing those two, they're probably shagging behind a bush." Kagome giggled.  
"Well, why don't we do what they are doi-"  
"Bankotsu! I don't wanna loose my V-Card I just NOW became friends with!"  
"You said you were open to ANY suggestions so...why not try Anal Sex?" Bankotsu smirked.  
"A-Anal?"  
"Yeah, you know, where I put my wangdoodle into your back bun."  
"What?"  
"My Key in your Deadbolt lock?"  
"Huh?"  
"...My DICK in your ASS!"  
"Oh..."  
"Well?"  
"I'll think about it." Kagome said, relaxing into the water and began going over the idea inside of her head.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
**there you go, there's the next chapter!  
Don't forget to Favorite and comment...or review!  
Till next time! Paece!**

If you are reading this still I'd like you to answer a question. If you could be any person from the Inuyasha world who and why would you be?  
With this being a main priority I will take ANY suggestions. If you'd like to be involved in the story you can mail me and we'll work it out mmkay?


End file.
